MFGG vs AWN Comeback
Comeback is a supershow jointly promoted by AWN Wrestling and MFGG Wrestling. It is the second event to be held under the two federations' interpromotional deal. History Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotions | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |AWN Wrestling MFGG Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |March 16, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology (AWN) |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|??? |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Comeback' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|??? |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology (MFGG) |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG Aftermath |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Comeback' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG Explicit Content |} * Rompage defeats Lord Mortimer Harold Fitzgerald Langley III by pinfall. * Extreme Rules Battle Royal: Dark Lord Bowser wins. As a result of his victory, he will face SuperZero later in the night for the MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship. ** Nightwing is eliminated by Doc Wario via pinfall at ringside. ** Elite Luigi is eliminated by CloakBass XIII via submission at the entrance stage (grapevine submission). ** The Magical Gamer is eliminated by Doc Wario via pinfall at ringside. ** Captain Jeff Silvers is eliminated by Dark Lord Bowser via pinfall. ** CloakBass XIII is eliminated by Dark Lord Bowser via pinfall at the entrance stage. ** Doc Wario is eliminated by Dark Lord Bowser via submission in the crowd (hammerlock). * Super Battle Royal: Smans Smansy Rodriguez wins. As a result of his victory, he will face Julio Cesar F later in the night for the AWN Heavyweight Championship. ** The Gingerbread Man is eliminated via count out. ** Lord Mortimer Harold Fitzgerald Langley III is eliminated by Rompage via pinfall. ** Marauder is eliminated via count out. ** Wolverine is eliminated via disqualification (foreign object). ** Revelation is eliminated by Lubijou via pinfall. ** Rompage is eliminated by Smans Smansy Rodriguez by submission (elbowhold). ** Lubijou is eliminated by count out. * Interpromotional Match: Smans Smansy Rodriguez (AWN) defeats Über n00ber (MFGG) by pinfall. * MFGG United States Tag Team Championship: Sovereign Happy (Doc Wario and Über n00ber) defeats X-Degeneration (Dark Yoshi and Suigi) © to win the titles when n00ber pins Dark Yoshi. * Ladder Match (AWN Tag Team Championship): ChessRules and Izuki © defeat 4chan Party Van (Julio Cesar F and Ravan) and The Canadian Crusaders (Marauder and Smans Smansy Rodriguez) to retain the titles when Izuki grabs the belts. This is an AWN-sanctioned match. * Interpromotional Match (MFGG Tag Team Championship): The Nightmare Tyrants (Lubijou and Illicard) (AWN) defeat The Brothers of Destruction (Nightwing and Press Start) (MFGG) © to win the titles when Illicard pins Nightwing. * Extreme Rules Match (MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship): SuperZero © defeats Dark Lord Bowser by pinfall in the crowd to retain the title. * Hell in a Cell Match: M@ defeats ChessRules by pinfall. This is an AWN-sanctioned match. * MFGG Internet Championship: Sarahsuke defeats Mochant © by pinfall to win the title. * Interpromotional Extreme Rules Match (AWN Hardcore Championship): DarkRecon (AWN) defeats Press Start (MFGG) © by pinfall in the crowd to win the title. * Interpromotional Title vs Title Match: IPW Heavyweight Champion Dark Yoshi (MFGG) defeats AWN Intercontinental Champion Neother (AWN) by pinfall to win the AWN Intercontinental Championship and retain the IPW Heavyweight Championship. * AWN Heavyweight Championship: Smans Smansy Rodriguez defeats Julio Cesar F © by pinfall to win the title. This is an AWN-sanctioned match. * Triple Threat Match (Undisputed World Championship): Suigi © defeats Mochant and Über n00ber to retain the title when he pins n00ber. * Elimination Tag Team Elemental Cage Deathmatch: Team AWN (Julio Cesar F captain, DarkRecon, Illicard, Izuki, M@, and Neother) defeats Team MFGG (Captain Jeff Silvers captain, CloakBass XIII, Dark Yoshi, Nightwing, SuperZero, and Über n00ber). DarkRecon, Izuki, M@, and Neother are the survivors. ** SuperZero is eliminated by Neother via knock out. ** Captain Jeff Silvers is eliminated by Neother via pinfall. ** Julio Cesar F is eliminated by CloakBass XIII via pinfall. ** CloakBass XIII is eliminated by Illicard via submission (leg hammerlock). ** Illicard is eliminated by Dark Yoshi via pinfall. ** Über n00ber is eliminated by Neother via pinfall. ** Dark Yoshi is eliminated by Neother via pinfall. ** Nightwing is eliminated by Neother via submission (headscissors). Comeback